


Ode To Barnum

by JasonTandro



Category: Fable 2 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonTandro/pseuds/JasonTandro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem I wrote about Barnum...  because I was bored one day after beating Fable II.  Also be warned; Fable II Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode To Barnum

Oh Barnum from my days of youth,  
You tinkered many odd design,  
And since then- if we speak the truth-  
You've done little more than whine.  
  
From Oakfield and her golden shores,  
To Westcliff hunt of Balverines,  
To Bloodstone filled with thieves and whores,  
(and nothing rhymes with Balverines).  
  
I've heard you rant about your luck,  
Your broken bridge and squandered gold,  
It seems you're always getting… screwed.  
And we're both getting old.  
  
And while I fought through hordes of foes,  
Of hollow men, and spire guards,  
I've stopped awhile to heed your woes,  
And now I pay this bard.  
  
To sing a song of your demise,  
Most untimely though it was,  
It came to all as a surprise,  
To see you bite the dust because.  
  
The man you died in service of,  
Was the third Hero of this place,  
And when you took his photograph,  
He shot you in the face.  
  
And as you lay upon the floor,  
You'd think me to protest and such,  
And avenge this murder- yours,  
But I never liked you all that much.  
  
But 10 gold coins I can hand,  
To have a song spun from this bard,  
My dear friend, and stalker, Roland,  
Who earns me renown while I sit in bars.  
  
And so from Oakfield's golden shores,  
To Westcliff- hunt of Balverines,  
To Bloodstone filled with thieves and whores.  
Uh…. Your dead… yeah.


End file.
